Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Afghanistan 'is an obscure and confused patchwork of warring local emirates, Islamic states and tribal entities. Tajikistan, has laid claim to some of its northern lands to. History 'Doomsday Due to being a Persian, Pakistani and UK allied, Afghanistan was not spared by Doomsday. The capital city of Kabul was hit by 2 1kt, Mazar-e Sharif was hit by 1x 1kt and Kandahar was hit by 1 Soviet 2.5kt Soviet free fall bomb. 3 1kt NATO free fall bombs hit Tajikistan, 1 hit Faknor, 1 hit the pass near Faknor and 1 was dropped Dushanbe airfield. The Afghans and Tajiks were lucky a rather small nuclear attack compared to what places like Germany and Poland took. Without the Malik/Pasher (King) to keep control the rest of the country plunged into chaos. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. Amidst the confusion, the Pashtun people of south eastern Afghanistan-who had long desired their own state-convened in the city of Lashkar Gah on January 29, 1964, and declared independence. The first year of the new nation's existence was focused mostly on survival and building up a functioning state. A year later, Hazaria left the nation of Afghanistan and then the Province of Herāt followed suit 2 days later, thus leading to the nation’s utter disintegration on ethnic lines. Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. 'Post-Doomsday' The leadership of Pakistan’s more radical Islamic groups, soon migrated to Eastern Pashtunistan and parts of Afghanistan in 1964-65, renaming it The Islamic republic of Afghanistan after taking the area over in 1967. They remained in power as The Islamic republic of Afghanistan's hastening the end of Afghanistan. Under Mullah Ali Anwar’s post-Afghan rule he styled himself as a promoter of traditional Muslim and Pashtun culture (calling himself "leader of the Pashtun people"), but he became notorious in Central Asia and the Middle East for his dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and in 1999, after Hammed inherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. The Slavic dominated ex-Soviet regime in Tajikistan was in trouble to, but communist zeal would hold out against the Islamists until the late 1970's. They invaded and annexed parts of northern Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982. *''By 1967, the basic, core territory of the new nations was created-'' ''' 1stCivil war' All the provinces were torn apart by a bloody civil war amongst the new nations as the josstled for territory between 1968 and 1978. The PDRA was formed when Paktia and Logar Provinces joined forces with the Communist Tajik invasion in 1977 and 1982. The Tajik people wanted to be united and the rulers wanted to promote Communism. War would also briefly reignite in the late 1990's and mid 2000’s due to the Taliban. 'Dr Mohammad Najibullah Ahmadzai' Paktia and Logar Provinces rebelled against the IRA, under thier newCommunist leder, Dr Mohammad Najibullah in 1977. A Marxist coup was encorged in the repubic of Kabul. Eventuly communisum would fall and the republic would be democatised in 1992. ' 2ndCivil war' 'Ahmad Shah Massoud and General Abdul Rashid Dostum' Mullah Ali Anwar’s son Hammed became the "leader of the Pashtun people" in The Islamic republic of Afghanistan in 1982 and continued the dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and in 1999, after inherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. In the areas under his control Mr Massoud set up democratic institutions and signed the Women's Rights Declaration in 1988. Gen Dostum did so a year later. Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003 and aided the Taliban’s northern operations. 'The rise of the Taliban' The Taliban started shelling Kabul in early 1995 but were defeated by forces of the DRNA government under Ahmad Shah Massoud. The Taliban took control of most of the nationsof Peshtunistan and the IRA in early 200, under Mullah Omar, after much street protesting in 1999 in both nations and the Lashkar Gah riots of 2000. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan helped defeat most of them by mid-2007. Dr Ali Niyazov, the founder of Peshtunistan, died of pneumonia on 27 October 2006, leaving no heir apparent and an unclear line of succession. The United Front included beside the dominantly Tajik forces of Massoud and the Uzbek forces of Dostum, Hazara factions under the command of leaders such as Haji Mohammad Mohaqiq and Pashtun forces under the leadership of commanders such as Abdul Haq or Haji Abdul Qadir. ' 3rdCivil war' Everyone united behind the Tajiks, Uzbeks, Ahmad Shah Massoud and General Abdul Rashid Dostum, crushing the Taliband and their Pakistani cronies for good. Uzbekistan also helped crush the Taliban forces in the nearby ex-Pakistani province of Waziristan. Iranian troops also secured the border of the ethnicly Persian and religosly Shi’ite Emirate of Herāt. 'Hamid Karzai' Hamid Karzai emerged as aunifying figure in 2002 and one the first unifyedelectins on 12 Febuary 2004 with a result of 78% on a turn out of 85%. In an election on 11 February 2007, Hamid Karzai was elected president for a second term with 89% of the vote and 95% turnout, although the election was condemned by outside observers as "noticeably unfair". He was sworn in on 14 February 2007. The Taliban members surrendered in 2009 after a heavy assault by Tajik forces. Politics is still dominated by the conservativeIslamic clergy and diehard warlords, who Hamid Karzai dislikes. Healthcare After Doomsday, North Afghanistan and Hazaria found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical khat and marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and initial small increases inkhat and marijuana smoking, opium usage and other crimes, the government believed the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long term, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. 10% of all women went permanently bald due to radiation sickness and skin and lung cancer are common near Kandahar and Kabul. Thyroid cancer stopped being a problem in 1967. Education Media Energy Islamic scholars Defence Transportation Agriculture Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. The regions and rogue nations 'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan'. '''Democratic Republic of Afghanistan'. (Persian/Pashto: افغانستان, Afġānistān), is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and annexed the DRA in 1984. Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan.is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and attacked the new nation. The DRNA is now bordered by Pakistan in the south and east, Tadjikistan and Uyghuristan in the far northeast. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan' The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan 'is a country in former south Afghanistan. 'Pashtunistan Pashtunistan''' is a country in former south Afghanistan .' 'Hazaria' Pashtunistan' is a country in former central Afghanistan .' 'This is a edting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states. #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), #Kabul (1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), Also see: *Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday)' *'Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday)' *'Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday)' *'Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday)' *'1962: Doomsday ' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in Afghanistan and NATO targets in Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday)''' Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Afghanistan